


My Letter To Lotus.

by AntiSkeletalOfTTSS



Category: TTSS Studios, Undertale
Genre: sad lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiSkeletalOfTTSS/pseuds/AntiSkeletalOfTTSS
Summary: Sad, My letter to Lotus.
Relationships: Lantus, LotusXAnti
Kudos: 2





	My Letter To Lotus.

December 17th, 2020.

From: Me.

To: Lotus.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey, it's been a while huh? You already know who it is, The person who broke your heart what seems like yesterday ago, and I've taken all my strength to write you this.

I'm so sorry for everything I've done to hurt you, I never meant to hurt you in anyway, shape or form, and even if you still dislike me, and probably hate me, it's okay, it'll be one more thing we have in common with each other.

The first day you saw me and I saw you, at first I wanted to separate myself from you due to uncomfortableness, but look where we are now, the tables have turned.

But eventually, one day, I had a long conversation with myself about what would happen if I went along with you, and it turns out, we went together greatly.

Never in my life would I think someone like you would have been interested with someone like me, and interests change as life goes on.

I would go out of my way everyday to change my sleep schedule, cancel plans with my crewmates, and even take a hiatus from my favorite hobbies, skateboarding, wrestling, and video gaming just to be with you.

I would throw myself in front of dangers way to keep you safe, which I did multiple times, even when death was 99% Guaranteed, all for you. I even gave you a piece of my soul.

What am I doing? I am not trying to make you feel bad for all my bullshit, I just wrote this to tell you one thing, and that thing is...

I am sorry.

The reason I left you with that piss poor excuse is that I was scared that well... You would chose one of your other significant mates over me.

I went away and drank my ass off, telling myself how much of a selfish fecker I am.

Nobody saw me that day, I even thought of the other versions of me and told myself how flawed I was compared to them, I don't have much strength, power, skill, charisma, or legitimately anything.

Which still puzzles me, how you chose me over the other versions of me.

Why?

But once you truly showed your affection for me and much more, I stopped pondering that and just... went with it.

I genuinely felt happy with you by my side, nobody had ever shown this much affection for me, Not Circuit, Not Spam, Not even Virus.

And yet once I felt what true love felt like, it passed, shriveled and died.

I knew it would happen someday, but I still dreaded the hell out of it, which is why it probably happened in the first place.

I'm back alone in this cruel fecking... No, In this Fucking cruel ass world, Roaming the streets, covering my face with a mask like Circuit's so nobody could see my face or my shame, and becoming mute like Circuit, so nobody could hear my lame ass excuses for everything.

Do you understand how much you mean to me? I spent all of my dreams with you, nothing mattered in the world other than protecting you.

I want to explain something to you, which is why I want you back, but if you consider, or god forbid write me back, saying you want nothing to do with me, that's okay, just please don't get hurt.

Anyways, You mean a lot to me, I care about you more than I care about myself.

I would fake being happy in front of my audience, just so nobody would worry and get entangled, but once you came around, I didn't have to fake my smile, or happiness, cause you gave me that positive energy that I've been missing for my entire life.

I didn't mean to try you on like jewelry, and I am ignorant to how mean I can be to the people who love me.

I was happy with your presence, and this entire situation is my fault.

You are such a lovely being to be around, and I say that with 102% Honesty.

Once again, if you read this entire letter and still don't change your mind, it's okay, find someone better than me, please, I will always keep you on my mind.

And one more thing.

I truly am sorry.

S’ll te plaît pardonne-moi chérie, je t’aime, et je te le serai toujours pour toujours.

Love, AntiVirus TTSS.


End file.
